drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Choice RPs
__TOC__ Choice RPs The purpose of choice RPs is for you to develop your character and toss them through the “experience wringer”. Does your character have a tendency to blow up, overreact, and get angry all the time? Your choice RP could be to learn how to control the temper. Or maybe your character doesn’t have confidence; maybe they’re the shortest one in the yard – yet another perfect opportunity for a choice RP. This also allows you to interact with other RP’ers! Please keep in mind that once you've completed a choice RP, you cannot do it again. If you are helping someone else complete their choice RP which was the same as yours, you can do that but it'll count as a WS by helping others, not as a Choice RP. All choice RPs require a minimum of 6 posts with at least one other PC player. During the trainee phase, the PC player can be anyone within the White Tower (trainees, TGs, Warders, Aes Sedai, and Accepted). If you want to RP with another RP group to meet this requirement, see if the RPG is interested, develop an outline and objectives, and PM both RGLs for approval. If you have an idea of a choice RP that is not listed, feel free to get people interested and then once an outline is developed, request approval from the RPG! The following choices can be used by any rank. Please do be realistic - a Grand Master will not be taking "Sword Forms". However, some choices will be listed for a specific rank. Sword Forms Learn how to utilize sword forms. Use the Sword Forms by Difficulty page as your reference point. A minimum of 6 sword forms needs to be included. Then spar with a peer or Tower Guard. Secondary or Tertiary Weapon Training This class will teach you about your secondary/tertiary weapon choice, how to use it, care for it and some of the basic movements and moves you can do with the weapon. Survival Learn the necessities of survival in either the wilderness or in the city. In the Wilderness, you need to learn how to track, scout, find a suitable campsite, defend and attack. For the city, you will need to learn how to be discreet, to investigate and query for information, to defend and attack, and to find suitable lodgings. Advanced Fitness Want to try the Gauntlet? How about mountain climbing? Create and RP your own advanced fitness program that best suits your character’s fighting style. Achieve balance, endurance, and stamina. Stealth and Subterfuge This will teach the trainee the basics of infiltration and masquerading as someone they aren't. Activities would include sneaking amongst guards on duty and stealing a flag, going to a Tar Valon bank and retrieving a package that was set aside for a certain noble. The culmination of this class would be to get into a high ranking warders members room, with your instructor, (MoT...) and pull a prank on them while they were sleeping. Shattering Myths Your character starts to discover what life in the Tower and Aes Sedai are really like. This can be through character interaction or just your own observation. How does it affect your decision to want to be a Tower Guard? An Accident Your character has an accident of some sort, can be training related or from some other reason. This does not have to affect your character negatively. The accident may harm or injury another PC or NPC. You are to deal with the accident and it's consequences. In Trouble Do something against regulations and pay the price for it. This doesn't necessarily have to be a prank but it could be included. A New Perspective Learn something totally irrelevant to being a Tower Guard of the White Tower; Herbology, History, Falconry, Painting, Cooking, etc. The purpose is to allow your character to become more well-rounded. Your instructor must be another PC player. Chores An Aes Sedai or an Accepted assigns you a chore. What chore is up to them, you need to complete this chore to their satisfaction and if this is a chore that goes against your personal beliefs or values, detail the struggle. Cunning You character must place themselves in dangerous situation that their weapon skill will not get them out of. The character must rely on their wits to see them through the event without engaging in arms. What influenced your choices? Betrayal The character should experience betrayal by a friend or other trusted person. This roleplay should show how the character reacts to this and how it changes them in the future. Do they become closed off to others fearing it will happen again or do they develop another coping strategy? Failure The character should fail at something very important to them. Show how the character reacts and how they develop in the future. Shadow of the Heart Face a situation that challenges your characters’ beliefs and values. Confrontations Ever dream of staring down an Aes Sedai in a heated argument? Butting heads with an arrogant Accepted? This is your chance. Learn how to interact with Aes Sedai, protecting them … even if it means protecting them from themselves. Battle Spar Challenge a PC player who has more than 2 WS than yours. If you are a WS 6, find someone who is over WS 8. Learn how to RP spars and calculate the win fairly while having fun. Participate in a Spar Tournament When a spar tournament has been announced, you can utilize this to gain a WS. You must participate in each assigned round – if you forfeit your round, you will not get a WS and will be eliminated from the tournament. You will get a WS when you have completed the tournament by win, lose, or draw. Create or Participate in a RP event For Tower Guard rank and above only! As a Tower Guard, you have received an assignment. This can be for a large major RP, a smaller RP with a group of people from other RPGs, etc. You are required to participate in 2 or more threads of the same RP outline. As a Warder, you are expected to accompany your Aes Sedai on her assignments. Or even, your Aes Sedai has dispatched you to accompany another group. This can be for a large major RP, a smaller RP with a group of people from other RPGs, etc. You are required to participate in 2 or more threads of the same RP outline. Leadership For Tower Guard rank and above only! Your character must break up a serious fight or argument between two younger TGs/Warders. You must show his leadership by taking the two who are at odds aside and deciding how to solve the situation. Scouting and defending For Tower Guard rank and above only! Your character will be required to spend a significant amount of time with a group of people in the process of defending themselves against a greater force. During this time you will study enemy movement and send reports on hostile activity back to the White Tower. Your character will have to interact with a WT character who will receive the reports and sent back instructions if they are required. Note: RP outline must be approved by staff. Duty For Tower Guard rank and above only! The character has to make a choice between duty and their personal life. Which would your character choose? Show how your character came to this decision and how the consequences of this decision could affect them in the future. Category:Warders